Where the Good Goes
by Vampiric Dragon
Summary: Amy gets sent to the DBZ world. Only the Prolouge, only need one review for the next chap to be written! Please R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: Hiya folks! This is my 2nd crossover. I wanted to get away from all the Serena fics, not that I'm a Serena basher but I could be. I think that there are way to many fics with her in them. This has Amy in it, and she may seem a little out of char, but I want her that way.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT own DBZ or SM. They belong to their respective owners, but if Trunks is for sell I will buy him in a heartbeat! ^_^  
  
Ages:  
  
Amy and inner scouts-17  
  
Outer scouts: find out in story and they aren't known scouts  
  
Future Trunks (F. T.)-20  
  
Goten-9  
  
Gohan-25  
  
Vegita- 49  
  
Goku-47  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. T.)-10  
  
(I know I screwed the ages up but that's their ages in my fic. So deal with it)  
  
Oh, and there's just one more thing: ON with the fic!  
  
  
  
"Man, this class sucks. I already know how to do this." A girl with shoulder-length blue hair whispered to herself while pouring hydrochloric acid into beaker. (In case you haven't noticed, she's in Chemistry class. I really hate that class..) After a few minutes the bell rang to go home. Smiling a small smile, she walked out of the room. 'Thank Kami that class is over.' She thought heading to her car. She got out her keys and she opened her door to her Honda RV-S. "Hey Amy! Wait up!" A call came from behind her. The girl that called was a raven-haired girl with pitch black eyes. "Ray, what's up?" "I really need to ask you a favor." "What is it?" "Its about the others. Don't you think that they are acting kinda weird lately?" "Now that you mention it, no I don't. Is there something wrong?" Ray shook her head. "No, just wanted another opinion, that's all." Ray glanced at her watch. "Oh man, grandpa is going to kill me. I have to go. Bye Amy." "Bye Ray." Amy waved to her friend. Shrugging she hopped into her car and drove to her apartment.  
  
Ray hurried over to the other scouts. "Did she buy it?" A girl with long blond hair asked. "I really don't know. I think so." Ray said. "Well, if we are going to talk about this, then we should go somewhere else. Ray, is your gramps or Chad at the shrine?" The blonde asked again. "Not to my knowledge." "Ok. Here's the plan. We meet at the shrine in a few hours. Deal?" A blonde in pigtails said. The others nodded. "Fine. See ya in a few." Ray left to clean the shrine so her grandpa wouldn't get pissed at her. The rest went their separate ways.  
  
Amy opened the door to her apartment, greeted by Michael. (He is a char that I made up. If you could see him girls you would drool all over the place. I am not going into details with this guy, you'll see why.) "Hi Mike. What's happened to you? You seem such a sour puss today." Michael chuckles. "I just came by to tell you something. I don't love you anymore. I never did. You should have noticed that me and Mina were close to each other whenever she was over here." Amy backed up in horror. "No, this can't be happening..." "Oh, yes it can. See ya sucker!" He grabbed his jacket from the hall closet then left.  
  
Amy sank into the couch, crying her eyes out. 'How could he lead me on like this?' She grabbed her communicator and was going to talk when she heard the other inner scouts talking. "She is such a goodie two shoes. Yesterday, she let this really cute football star..." Shocked Amy cried out," I thought that you were my friends. I guess that now I see the real people behind the masks." She shut the communicator down and threw it in the trashcan. She tore open the door and ran outside to the park.  
  
It was a sunny day; the sun was just about to set when Amy finally came to a halt. "Amy, you don't look so good. What's the matter?" A voice came from behind. Amy turned around. "Who..Who are you?" A teenager around 12 came out from behind a tree. "I'm Hourtu. And I am here to help you." "You can help me?" The girl nodded. "Lead on." The girl smiled a little and took Amy by the hand. She led Amy to the outskirts of the city.  
  
"Here we are. Just step right in and you'll meet Trista. She is the one who will help ya." "Thanks" was all the Amy could say as she walked into a small room that was filled with incense, burning candles and just had a funny feeling about it. "Welcome young one. You are troubled. You want to go somewhere where people will welcome you, not backstab you?" Amy stared wide-eyed at the very wise yet middle-aged woman. "Well?" "Yes." The woman named Trista smiled slightly. "You only need to drink a potion that I will have to you at midnight. Michelle will take you to a room to rest while I make the drink. Sleep well. Michelle, please take our guest to a room to rest." Another middle-aged woman appeared with shoulder length green hair. She walked up to Amy and led her to a slightly larger room than the first one she walked into. It had the basic necessitates like a bed, bathroom and a vanity with a mirror. "I'll come and fetch you when the potion is ready." "Thank you." Amy said but the woman was gone before the words come out of her mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Area change: DBZ world)  
  
"Trunks, wait up." A little boy with black hair called to his lavender- haired friend who was tapping his foot impatiently. "Hurry up. I have to get home." "You know that I can't run that fast." "Here's a thought. Fly." The younger boy stopped, laughing and scratched his head, "Oh right. Let's go then." Powering up they flew to the older boy's house, Caps. Corp.  
  
"Mom, I'm home." "About time." was heard from down the hall. "You know that your counter part is due to arrive any day now, so you need to be at home as much as possible." "I know mom. By the way, I brought over Goten. We are going to play in the back yard till supper." With that, the two boys ran out the front door to the back yard where Vegita, the lavender haired boy's father, was training in the gravity room. The boys began to spar with each other when a gust of wind started to swirl around an area about twenty yards from the g. r. Within five minutes a pod was in that area. The boys quit sparring each other and went to investigate the pod.  
  
They circled around the pod and jumped back when a door opened. Out stepped an older version of the lavender-haired boy, only a young man. Vegita was just walking past when he saw the young man. "So nice of you to stop by Trunks. What's the problem this time?" F. T. stared at the spiked hair man. "Nothing of YOUR concern. I need to speak to my *cough* mom." Goten smiled, "She's waiting for you inside. I think she was in the lab." F.T. smirked at the young boy, "Thanks, Goten."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ SM world ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Amy, wake up. The potion is ready." A quite voice called to a sleeping form on the bed. "Already? Ok." Stretching, Amy got off the bed and followed the small girl to the front room. "Sleep well?" "Yes actually. Why do you ask?" "No reason. Here is the potion that you wanted. But with this comes a price." "What's the price?" Amy asked, holding the blue vile that would send her to a different world all together. "Its your memory. I know that you are not of this world. In order for the potion to work, you must not remember anything about this world. That means all the good and bad times. Are you prepared to live with the consequences?" Amy looked Trista right in the eyes. "Yes I am. The bad times outweigh the good. What is to be done?" The woman smiled, well twitched the corner of her mouth. "Just drink this potion before that one. That's all."  
  
Gathering courage, Amy lifted the green vile to her lips. The content filled her mouth and was swallowed. It tasted awful. Hoping the other one would taste better, she swallowed the blue potion. She began to feel dizzy, so she sat down or rather laid down on a pillow. She drifted off into subconscious. Slowly she began to disappear from her former world...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ DBZ world ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
F.T . was walking on a path through a park when he saw a young woman lying on the ground. Slowly, silently walking up to her, he saw that she was asleep. Grinning (smirking really) slightly, he gathered her into his arms and made his way back home.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: Well, I need to know: how was it, do I keep going, and who should Amy be with (Gohan or Trunks)? If you answer, then you get your 'name' at the beginning of the next chapter. Doesnt that sound exciting? 


	2. When she woke up

Author's notes: Gomen for not writing the next chapter right away, slight case of writers block. Plus I can hardly find the time right now to write anything. I have other fics that need another chapter so I may not get the chapters out as fast some of ya'll hope. (Yeah I am from the south, get over it).  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Anthony, samurai-warrior, Eo, Kaiya, Z.Z Zarah, Artful, and blue  
  
for reviewing. You are so sweet to take time out of your day to read one of my fics. If you were here I would give ya a hug. Maybe. I will not change anything in my fic, sorry. Amy is staying 17 b/c that's my age. Any who, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. V.D.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amy woke up feeling a little groggy, but not to worse for wear. Blinking, she slowly began to sit up. "Oh good, you're awake." Amy stared at the lady who had shoulder length greenish-blue hair and was wearing a lab coat. "Oh, excuse my manners. My name is Bulma. My son found you in a park last night and brought you here." Bulma smiled. "I should thank him. By the way, my name is Amy..." Bulma tilted her head to the side a little. "Amy what?" Amy stared the floor. "I don't know. I can't remember." Bulma gathered the small girl into her arms.  
  
A knock was heard at the door. "Mom, you wanted to see me?" Amy turned around at the sound of a masculine voice. She saw a young man that had shoulder length lavender hair. "Hello." He said. Amy smiled a little. "Hello." "Trunks, I think that our guest has something to say to you. Go ahead AMY." Bulma nudged Amy in the arm.  
  
She cleared her throat. "Thank you for bringing me here. I hope that it wasn't any inconvenience." Trunks smirked. "No problem. It was my pleasure."  
  
Amy turned to Bulma. "I'm sorry but I need some clothes to change into." Bulma stood up suddenly. "Oh I forgot about that. I'll go get some of my old things then I can..." Her voice trailed off because she was already on her way to her room. "Your mom is really nice." "Well, to be truthful. She isn't my real mother." Amy gasped. "No its not that I'm adopted, I am from another dimension."  
  
'Great Trunks, go ahead and reveal EVERYTHING about yourself. How would you expect to take it if you saw a person you just met change colors? Not to mention attitudes. I just can't seem to hide anything from her though. I need some fresh air.' "What's your name?"  
  
"It's Amy. I don't remember my last name. I feel so alone." She looked down and could have started to cry but Bulma came in.  
  
"Amy, what's the matter?" Amy quickly recovered and weakly smiled. "Nothing's the matter. I was just thinking of something." Bulma smiled back. "Ok. Here are the clothes." "Thanks. Um, where can I change?" Trunks stated "There is a bathroom right across the hall." "Thanks again."  
  
Amy left the two and headed to the bathroom and changed into a pair of tight blue jeans, a orange tank top, which was cut slightly above her chest and a little under her naval, and tennis shoes. 'This is too revealing for my taste but its all I have got. Guess that it'll have to do.' she thought while looking in the mirror.  
  
A knock was heard at the door. "Hurry up in there. There are other people in this house besides you, ya know." Amy was confused but opened the door and saw a man about her height with gravity defying hair. "Excuse me. I was just-" "Get out, now woman." He pushed her aside and slammed the door closed. 'How rude.'  
  
"I see that you've meet my father. Charming isn't he?" Trunks casually leaned against the lab door's doorframe. He was looking her up and down, trying to not look like he was interested in her. She glanced at him and saw his eyes traveling her body. "See anything?" "Huh?" He snapped back into reality. 'Damn, I need some fresh air.'  
  
"Trunks?" "What is it?" "I was wondering if there is any possible was that I could go outside for some air. I am beginning to get a hazy feeling." "Not a problem. Would you like to be carried?" Amy smiled. "No thanks. I would like an escort though." "I would be delighted."  
  
~~~ Trunks subcon. ~~~~~~~  
  
Man she is so... Wait. I am actually thinking this way. What has happened to me? Normally I wouldn't go for a girl. Gohan has rubbed off too much on me. I think that I am falling for Amy. She seems so shy though. Wonder if I could get her to come out of her shell, even for a moment.  
  
~~~ Outside, "regular story" ~~~  
  
Amy smiled as the warm sunlight heated her skin. It felt good to be in the sun. Her skin was pale, paler than it usually was. Trunks led her to a spot on a hill to watch the clouds go by. "This is much better than being cooped up inside the house." Trunks said while looking at the grass and breathing in the fresh air. "I have to agree." Peace seemed to settle in her eyes as she looked toward the mountains. "Trunks, how far is the ocean?" "It's about fifty miles from here, why?" "Could you take me there tomorrow?" "I'll see what I can do." Trunks sat down on the ground and Amy sat beside him.  
  
"I wish that I could remember who I am and where I come from. I feel like I am a part of a greater whole. But what, I'm not sure." She rested her head on her knees that were pulled to her chest. Trunks wrapped an arm around her small frame. She leaned onto his shoulder and began to quietly sob.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Sailor Moon Dimen. ~~~~~~  
  
It's been a few months since Amy left. The inners didn't miss her that much. They only wished she was there when a monster showed up. That didn't happen that often. Trista was there in the background watching the rest of the scouts.  
  
'How much they do need her. If they don't realize just how much she actually meant to the team, they wouldn't have run her off. Amy is in a better place now. I just hope that she doesn't get any memories in the near future. Those would kill her if she did. Or even worse, if they came back all at one time. I may not help her now though. God have mercy on her, and please help her cope.' Trista silently prayed.  
  
~~~~ You know, dim switch: DBZ From now on, think dem switch when I put the ~ things, ok? ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks looked down and smiled at the sleeping form that was lying on his lap. 'She looks so peaceful.' He leaned down and was only a breath away from her lips when a voice came from behind them. "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Trunks gasped at who was the owner of the voice.  
  
  
  
V.D. : Sorry for the cliffie. I just couldn't resist. Hope that you R&R. REMEMBER: IF YOU REVIEW THEN YOU GET YOUR NAME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Till the next chap, ja ne! 


	3. Trunks' experiment

Vampiric Dragon: Thankies to the following people for reviewing:  
  
Anthony  
  
Ayana  
  
Z.Z Zarah  
  
blue  
  
Kaiya  
  
SSJ Marilyn  
  
Eo  
  
Back by popular demand is: Me! Ha ha ha ... ha? Huh, what is going on? Stop, please! Help me!!  
  
Few days later...  
  
The guys in white coats took me away but I escaped! Better hurry up and finish before they come after me again...  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Trunks looked up and saw Goku standing a few feet away. "Goku, you won't tell dad would you?" Goku scratched his head. "About what?" "Never mind. Listen, if anyone asks tell them that I have gone to train Ami and to not come out looking for me. Got it?" "Yeah, sure. See ya later." Goku waved bye then flew off to tell Vegita and Bulma the message.  
  
Trunks lifted the sleeping girl in his arms and flew off to a secluded patch of forest that included a waterfall. (I'll get back to him later)  
  
When Goku landed at Caps Corp., he went inside to talk to Bulma because Veggie could be dangerous at times. (Seems like more often than not, ne?) "Huh Bulma, I have some news that I want you to relay to Vegita." "Well if isn't the low class buffoon? What is it that you needed to tell me? Is it about fighting or about your family? Which one could it be?"  
  
Goku turned to see Vegita walk in and sit at the kitchen table looking at an orange. "It is about your son." "What about him? He's just a weak brat." "He went off to train and won't be back for a while. That's all." Vegita scoffed. "That's funny. I thought I felt his ki blast off with a weaker one. Must be that younger brat girl. Teenagers and hormones.." Goku shrugged and walked out. "Bye!" He blasted off to his home. "Bye Goku, take care." Bulma waved and then went into the lab to work on a new chemical formula of some sort. Vegita went back to sparring but took the orange. (He must really like oranges. He he he).  
  
(Back to Trunks and Ami. He goes and trains here. He has alot of things here like bedding and blankets. K?)  
  
Trunks laid Ami on the cave floor (the cave was behind the waterfall, just so that yous know). He looked down at her; brushing her hair away from her face he gently kissed her forehead. Smiling to himself, he went outside and started to train (what for, I don't know so don't ask me).  
  
Three hours later Ami woke up. Blinking her eyes, she looked around at her surroundings. 'Where am I? It looks like a cave, but how did I get here? What a minute-'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Trunks wrapped an arm around her small frame. She leaned onto his shoulder and began to quietly sob.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
'He must have picked me up when I fell asleep and took me here. He has some answers to give me. Now that I know how I got here, I have to figure why he brought me out here and what that creepy dream was about. Let's see: full moon in the sky, a big group of people gathered, lots of yelling probably from Vegita, and then I saw me in a funny looking costume. Weird. Oh well guess I can figure it out later now I have to find Trunks.'  
  
Ami stood up but felt a little dizzy so she had to lean against the cave wall. Walking very carefully, she made her way out to the waterfall. "Now how am I going to get across? Ah ha!" She saw a stone pathway that was to the left of the water. 'At least I won't get to wet' she thought as she made her way to the exit.  
  
Just as she was crossing the stones, a shadow came in the other way. (Watch out! The boogieman is coming after you Ami, not). Ami backed up and about fell on her butt when Trunks came in. He caught her just before she fell into the water, which was icy cold. "So glad to see you awake." "It's nice to see you too. Um, could you pull me up?" Trunks smirked, "That depends." "On what?" "If you'll let me do an experiment." "What type of experiment?" His smirk grew wider, "You'll see if you agree." "Alright. Just pull me up."  
  
Grinning, he pulled Ami up but didn't let her go. "Could you let me go?" "It's part of the experiment. I thought you agreed to it or do I need to put you back where I found you?" "I agreed. Continue, I guess."  
  
Trunks lowered his head toward Ami's mouth. He captured it gently but then Ami got a little more aggressive than he thought. They both wanted dominance but it was a tie. During this little battle, Ami's arms found their way around Trunks' neck.  
  
After a few minutes of their kissing fest, they broke for much needed air. "Was that the experiment Trunks?" Laughing he looked down into her eyes, "Only half of it my dear." "Half? What is the other half consist of?" "You'll see later. Trust me." She looked at him shyly, "Trust you? I don't know about that. But I guess that is all I have to go on, huh?" "Yep." He lowered his head to her mouth again, this time making it deeper.  
  
He continued his assalt to her mouth and she began to moan, wanting more than a simple kiss. He began to kiss his was down from her mouth to her chin then to her neck, specifically the hallow of her neck. She leaned back her head, inviting him.  
  
He greatfully accepted her invitation. As his mouth worked her neck, his hands found their way to her butt. Ami's hands wound their way into Trunks' soft, lavender hair. When thirty minutes of this torture on both ends were up, both were moaning, grunting, bluntly wanting more than what was given. Trunks didn't want this to go to far, and so did Ami. (Both are virgins, so sue me. You can but you won't get much..just a rusty pan handle).  
  
Outside the breeze picked up. That blew in cold air which made Ami cuddle closer to Trunks. "Um, Trunks?" "Yes Ames?" "When are we going back to caps corp?" "A few days, why?" "I'm getting cold just standing here. I wasn't when we were kissing but when that stopped it got cold all of a sudden."  
  
(It is winter, so it is 5 degrees. As you all know Ami is the warrior of ice and knowledge. She is not very vulnerable to the cold but when it gets that cold, you know that it's cold. Got it?).  
  
Trunks looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "You do know that when I walked in it was 32 but now it is just 5 degrees." "Really? I didn't know that. Wait, how do you know the tempature?" "I put in a themometer. That's how." "Oh." Ami laid her head down on Trunks' chest and began to hum a song. Trunks listened to it and thought it was beautiful. He was going to ask her but when he looked down, he found that she was asleep.  
  
Picking her up, he made his way into a deeper part of the cave. Satisfied that it wouldn't get too cold there, he settled in also. Pulling the cover over both of them and wrapping his arms around her slim waist protectivly, he soon went into dreamland.  
  
*Trunks dream*  
  
He was standing on a cliff, looking over the horizen when he saw Ami come up beside him. "What are you doing here" he asked. "Counting down until something is going to happen." "How much longer?" "10 hours. I feel that it has to do with me." "So do I. Do you have to go?" She looked at him for the first time with sorrow in her eyes. "Yes, they need me. I can not desert them. I do not belong here." Trunks hugged Ami for the last time...  
  
*End dream*  
  
Trunks woke up sweating. He looked to where Ami who was tossing and turning. 'At least she's safe, for now.' He thought then went into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vampiric Dragon: They still haven't found me yet! Yeah! I better shut up. Well you know the drill by now, leave a review then you get your name in the next chapter! Uh ho, they spotted me. Gatta go! Ja ne till the next time I'm out of the looney ben! 


End file.
